1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor and method of manufacturing the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Background
When a high-resolution, large-area display is manufactured by using thin film transistors each having a bottom-gate structure, sizes of the thin film transistors should be reduced to secure an opening ratio. As sizes of the thin film transistors are reduced, a thickness of respective gate insulating layers of the thin film transistors may be decreased. Here, if a thickness of the gate insulating layer is decreased, a distance between a gate electrode and a source electrode and/or a distance between the gate electrode and a drain electrode may be shortened. Consequently, the gate electrode, the source electrode, and the drain electrode may be damaged. In addition, an overlap capacitance may be increased in an overlap region between the gate electrode and the source electrode and/or in an overlap region between the gate electrode and the drain electrode. Nevertheless, a thickness of the gate insulating layer should be increased to prevent an increase of the overlap capacitance. In addition, a size of the thin film transistors should be increased to secure (i.e., maintain) identical on-current characteristics. Therefore, sizes of the thin film transistors need to be reduced without an increase of the overlap capacitance to manufacture the high-resolution large-area display.